


Toeing The Line

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I like this headcanon, but still dorky and awkward as hell at the same time, flirty Freed, where he comes back super suave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Freed's behavior change due to his time spent in Blue Pegasus freaks Cana out a little.





	Toeing The Line

Freed was rapidly becoming not good for Cana's heart.

The man had always been gentlemanly, of course, though prior to Laxus's excommunication he'd also been rather snooty. Afterward, he was a little withdrawn – Cana assumed out of both guilt over his actions against her and the rest of the guild, and out of missing Laxus. Once Laxus had returned, he'd consumed the majority of the Raijinshuu's attention. So outside of their fight during the S-Class trials, Cana hadn't really had the opportunity to really get to know Freed as a person.

Spending a year with Blue Pegasus, however, had definitely improved the man's sociability. Now much more open to his guildmates, he also had picked up a number of… lines… that she would normally have expected from Loke. Or herself, for that matter. Normally, Cana could handle those sorts of flirty lines with ease. But when coming from Freed? They completely upset her equilibrium. It was hard to know where to toe the line with him in regards to her own flirting, because her understanding of his cues was all off. And Cana prided herself on her ability to read people. Flirtatious speech was something she loved engaging in, but the Freed she remembered didn't partake in such.

Quite frankly, a Freed that did, set her on edge.

And unfortunately, Freed had become astute enough in the observation of others that he had certainly picked up on her discomfort. When he realized – in the middle of a conversation – that he was making her uncomfortable… The guilt and embarrassment were almost painful to witness. He found an excuse to end the conversation, and then had left.

Leaving Cana to analyze just where she had gone wrong in dealing with her friend. Oscillating between guilt over hurting Freed, and the shameful relief that she didn't have to push her boundaries anymore.

Eventually, her guilt won out. Freed wasn't trying to be mean; he was just trying to communicate. And in much the same manner as she herself did with him, and others. It wasn't fair to hold him to a different standard, just because she wasn't used to it from  _him_  in particular.

Though when she tracked him down and apologized, confessing that her discomfort stemmed from having a hard time not taking his flirting seriously, he got another weird look on his face.

Then he asked what she would do if he was serious.

His only response, when she couldn't come up with one herself, was to smile. There was a twinkle in his eyes that set Cana's heart to hammering and red creeping up her cheeks.

Yeah, he was definitely bad for her heart.


End file.
